jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Heiliger Klingone
Wilkommen auf der Diskussionsseite von dem Mandalore Heiliger Klingone! thumb|right|Im diesem [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heiliger Klingone/Archiv|Archiv ruht Darth Bane! Betreten auf eigende Gefahr!]] Lichtschwerter Du, ich hab da mal ne Frage: Warum gehn Lichtschwerter eigentlich immer aus, wenn der Besitzer sie verliert oder stirbt? Gruß LittleYoda 20:20, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hoffe das es dem Heilger Klingone nix aus macht, aber ich werde mal versuchen das zu beantwroten. Also niemand weis es so richtig. Aber ich glaube das es so ist das es aus geht weil es vieleicht keinen Kontakt mer mit dem Benutzer hat. Aber ich weis es nicht so recht. Wir hatten mal darüber eine große Diskussion aber dort ist auch nix bei raus gekommen.Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 21:36, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Frage mal bei StarWars.com gestellt, aber vergessen nachzugucken ob sie beantwortet wurde. Werde das mal gleich machen. Boba 21:43, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok, aber was glaubst du Boba? Warum passiert das. Weil das ist wirklich komisch. Ich dachte das das aus geht weil die Sterben. Aber das geht auch aus wenn die das verlieren. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:50, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich würde mal sagen das es einen extra Eingebauten Mechanismus hat! Dieser wird nach dem nichtigen Kontakt ausgelöst und deaktiwirt das Schwert wieder. Den in Episode I verliert Obi-Wan sein Schwert, ohne das er tot ist und es geht trodzdem aus. Wäre ja nicht so super wenn sich das Schwert durch den Boden eines Raumschiffes bohrt oder so! Also so würde ich mir das erklären!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:09, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das glaube ich auch, also das sie ausgehen wenn man sie verliert. Ist vielleicht ja so ein Mechanismus.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 15:28, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay! du hast mir einen Bearbeitungskonflikt verpasst! Das war dann wohl die Rache für gestern!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, i.A. haben Lichtswerter einen Schalter, den man drücken muss, damit es an geht oder bleibt, bei manchen Lichtschwertern (z.B. bei Jodas) kann man diesen Schalter aber auch festestellen, denn beibt es an, wenn man es verliert oder auch wirft (wie Joda in Episode III) Admiral Ackbar 16:57, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Es geht ne das glaube ich nicht wircklich! Wäre doch etwas umständlich immer einen Knopf zu drücken damit es an bleibt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :thumb|right|[[Dookus zweites Lichtschwert.]]Aber der Knopf existiert, man kann ihn sogar sehen, zu Beispiel hier, einfach das Bild großklicken. Und da der Knopf an einer Stelle angebracht ist, an der man beim Halten des Lichtschwertes eh einen Finger hat, ist es auch nicht schwer, ihn zu drücken (Text stammt von Admiral Ackbar) Das der Knopf exestiert ist mir klar. Aber ihn gedrückt halten wäre doch dumm! Beim Kämpfen würde es doch total stören wenn man es beim Sprung und immer gedrückt halten muss. Wenn man den mal den Finger von Knopf nimmt, weil er runter rutsch oder so hat man den Kampf dann auch noch verloren! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:21, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du komm mal Knuddels On!DANKE --Der Heilige Klingone 22:07, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo mach ich! Wofür Danke? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:39, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja also ich glaube schon, dass das mit dem Knopf stimmt, und wenn ich mir so überlege, kann es auch möglich sein, dass Jedi mit ihrem Lichtschwert eine Bindung eingehen, zumindest mit dem Kristall (wie Anakin Solo) und das die dadurch den Knopf gedrückt halten. Boba 23:10, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke dass ein Jedi/Sith einfach durch die Macht sicherstellt, dass der Knopf aktiviert bleibt. Wie beim Schwertwurf auch. Ich denke dass aktivieren/deaktivieren nichts mit der Bindung eines Jedi/Sith zu seinem Schwert zu tun hat - zumindest nicht direkt. Anakin 12:35, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das mit der Macht ist sogar möglich und sobald sie es verlieren, geht es aus! Das ist logisch! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:34, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aayla Securra Hm du auch... jo wer eigentlich nit, mir wärs am liebsten sie hätte überlebt, wäre dann von nem Mandalorianer gefunden worden. Der hätte ihr dann ne Mandalorianische Rüstung gemacht, ihr Mando'a beigebracht, sie als Kriegerin ausgebildet und sie hätte den anderen Resol'Nare zugestimmt. Dann wäre sie ne mandalorianische Jedi, so wie ich immer in KotOR II. Jango 18:23, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) RAA JA das währe cool finde es auch schade das sie stirbt sniff sniff, Aayla schockt. Besonder cool mit der Mandalorianischen rüstung,hehe --Der Heilige Klingone 18:28, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne die muss sie nicht umbedingt tragen!;)Ja das wäre nicht schlecht, würde es aber noch geiler Finden wenn sie mit Quinlan Vos durch die Galaxies streifen würde, als Pirat oder so!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:44, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das mit den Piraten ist auch cool aber ich glaube nicht das Aayla das machen würde. Aber Quinlan Vos auf jeden fall wen der shcon so na an der Dunklen Seite war --Der Heilige Klingone 18:49, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja der hat ja auch Leute auf Dokuus Befehl hin einfach umgelegt also könnte man es ihm gut zutrauen!:) Er hat ja auch viele Piraten, Kopfgeldjäger und Verbrecher die ihn gut kennen, da er ja oft für die Jedi verdeckt im Untergrund arbeitet! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:52, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja hoffendlich kommt die in der Real Serie vielleicht hat sie ja überlebt;=) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:37, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das glaube ich nicht! Quinlan Vos könnte vorkommen, aber Aayla wurde von den Klonen zu doll zerschossen! Das hat die garrantiert nicht überlebt! Sie hat ja auch schon ein Todesdatum von daher!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) The Clone Wars! Du musst mal auf die Benutzerseite von TK-1262, ganz unten ist ein Link zu einem Video aus Clone Wars 3D (offizieller Titel: The Clone Wars) Guck es dir an, es lohnt sich. Ich hoffe die von Lucas Arts beeilen sich und die Serie kommt bald nach Deutschland, dann kauf ich sie mir auf DVD. Clone Wars bekomm ich vielleicht zum Geburtstag! Nur noch ein paar Wochen... PS:Bei der Hitze fühlt man sich echt wie auf Tatooine, hoffentlich wird's nicht zu einer Temperatur á la Mustafar! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:08, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja die Wärme nervt etwas! Ich weiss Clone Wars 3D! Ich meine das soll ende 2007 raus kommen! Werde ich mir nartürlich auch auf DVD holen! Als Star Wars Nurt weiss ich nartürlich schon von der Serie!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:11, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist klar, das du von der Serie weisst! Ich habe dir ja nur gesagt, dass du das Video sehen musst. Oder hattest du genau, exakt das Video schon gesehen? Das Design der Serie gefällt mir sehr gut, aber ich hoffe die bekommen auch die deutschen original Synchronsprecher von den ganzen Charakteren. Außerdem: Ich glaube ich melde mich heute auf Ardapedia an, da verstehen die Leute mich. xD--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:25, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss nicht habe mal einen Trailer auf StarWars.com gesehen glaube es war die Seite ob es genau das Video war weiss ich jetzt nicht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:00, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe denn auf Star Wars.com auch schon längst gesehen. Und das ist der gleiche. Und Opi-Wann Knobi geh mal auf Star Wars.com dort siehst du denn Film in besserer Quältet --Der Heilige Klingone 17:07, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vandale ignorieren Das ist ein Vandale. Ignoriere ihn. So "witzige" Leute kennen wird doch. E.B 15:08, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was war daran witzig ich habe ihn doch nur darauf hin gewiesen das er das zu unterlassen hat! Er kann doch nicht einen LA aus einem Artikel entfernen das ist nicht legall! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:09, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Er ist doch ein Vandale. Er weiß doch, dass er das nicht darf. Außerdem habe ich das Wort "witzig" auch oben schon in Anführungszeichen gesetzt. Das heißt, ich meine es ironisch. Du kennst doch unsere Vorgaben beim Umgang mit Vandalen. Ignoriere ihn und mach nur immer brav seine Sachen rückgängig oder auch nicht. Der nächste Admin sperrt ihn dann schon. E.B 15:18, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ne ich meinte das mit witzig auf meine Anmerkung auf ihn bezogen die ich ihn auf die Disku gesetzt hatte! Ja werde ihn nartürlich jetzt wo er trodzdem weiter den LA raus nimmt ignorieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:36, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Übrigens: Da hat sich so ein kleener Neuner von meiner Schule heute morgen hier angemeldet. Er hat gesehen, wie ich im Computerraum in der jedipedia geschrieben habe und hat sich unter dem Namen "DerJedi" angemeldet. Wenn du siehst, dass er hier rumwerkelt, bitte greif im doch etwas unter die Arme, ja? Kannst dich ja mal in seiner Disku melden. E.B 15:41, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja klar werde ich machen!;) Übrigens darf ich dich auf meine Jedipediafreundesliste setzen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:43, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte speziell bei dir, dass ich da schon längst stünde. Wir haben hier doch schon so oft Kontakt gehabt.Bild:;-).gif E.B 15:47, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hätte ich auch schon längst gemacht nur ich frage halt lieber nach weisst du!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:50, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe beim erstellen so einer Freundesliste immer so ein bisschen Angst, das die Leute, welche da nicht stehen, sich benachteiligt fühlen könnten. Aber weißt du was, ich mache jetzt auch so eine. E.B 15:54, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Davon gehe ich nicht aus! Zumindest ich fühle mich nicht vernachlästigt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:59, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du stehst ja sowieso drinnen. E.B 02:22, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hilfe für Kit Kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern? Du hast mir gesagt du hilfst mir und jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Kannst du mir sagen (eigentlich schreiben) wie man ein Bild in die Jedipedia gibt? (Ich habe eines in meinen Ordner Das ich verwenden will.) Führen wir unsrer Gespräch auf meiner Diskussinsseite weiter. Kit Mephisto 20:29, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay werde es dir gleich mal erklären!:) Warte! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:22, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Parodie Hallo Heiliger Klingone! Ich und Niclas haben eine fast 7(!) Minuten lange Star Wars Parodie gemacht. Es geht darum, dass Qui-Gon Jinn Anakin als Sklaven kaufen will! Ich spreche: Qui-Gon, Shmi Skywalker und Niclas Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker! Guck ruhig ab und zu in meinem profil bei Myvideo nach, ich will's bald reinstellen. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:00, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Muss nicht sein Niclas ist ein! Das will ich hier lieber nicht sagen, der hat keine Ahnung von nix der Typ! Werde wenn ich lust habe es mir mal angucken! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:10, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Kannst du die Szenen mit Niclas rausschneiden?;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:10, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Comics Hey Malte, ich hab jetzt nen Comic, über den schreibe ich auch gleich was :). Das ist sau cool, der hat noch zwei zusatz storys und in der einen trifft Han Solo auf Quinlan Vos :) Boba 17:40, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Haha gerade habe ich dich auch was über das Comic gefragt!:) Hehe das schockt doch richtig Quinlan und Han Solo, ist das nicht auch in dem Artikel zu Quinlan Vos?:) Das schockt richtig!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:44, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) HUHU COOL das Quinlan Vos auf Han Solo trifft das shcockt mich jetzt;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:46, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich find das echt krass, ich werde bald darüber schreiben:) Boba 17:48, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie viel Seiten hat das Comic den? Musst du Artikel drüber schreiben das schockt doch!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:51, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Da müsste ich jetzt nachzählen:) Ich werde es mir gleich nochmal durchlesen und dann direkt den Artikel schreiben :) Boba 17:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay dann ist es ein kleines Comic oder? den bei den Sonderbädern steht immer hinten die Seitenzahl drauf!:) Ich habe selber nur vier von den kleinen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Malte, mein erster Artikel dessen Quelle ein Comic ist, ist fertig. Hier der Artikel heißt RC-2088 was sagst du dazu? -- Gruß Boba 15:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm gefällt mir!:) Schade das der Kerl stirbt! Hatte er einfach einen Artemstillstand und starb dann? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:29, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nee er stirbt nicht, sondern der kerl der von ihm beschützt werden sollte. -- Gruß Boba 15:32, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ups habe es den falsch gelesen, also dachte das der Klon stirbt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) hehe nicht schlimm. -- Gruß Boba 16:38, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hi Malte, habe den Artikel über mein Comic geschrieben, könntest du bitte gucken, ob ich in der Infobox oder sonst wo fehler habe, du bist ja hier unser Experte für sowas :) Hier der Link Das Band der Ehre. Danke -- Gruß Boba 17:29, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Werde ich gleich mal machen muss aber noch ein paar Artikel über unbedeutende Leute aus Jedi-Padawan schreiben!;) Na okay eigendlich ist kein SW Charakter unbedeuten!:) Will halt nicht vergessen die zu schreiben! Dann ist die Jedipedia reicher! habe eben schon zwei geschrieben die hat die WP nicht mal! Hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:33, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Veda Hallo! Du hast den Artikel "Veda" erstellt. Kannst du ihn nach Veda Tallah verschieben? Denn sie ist eine Tallah, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man Artikel verschiebt. Oder können das nur Admins? Gruß, --Yoda 19:50, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Stimmt werde ich machen!:) Ne nicht nur Admins! Die Admins können den Usern die Fähigkeit aber verleihen! Wäre aber halt dumm wenn Vandalen und so die Fähigkeit hätten! Die würden einfach die Artikel Sinnlos verschieben und das ist ja nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:55, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) So das wäre Erledigt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:58, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Comic-Timeline Gibt es darüber eigentlich einen Artikel, wenn nicht könnte man darüber einen machen, falls das erlaubt bzw. sinnvoll wäre. Ansonsten, könntes du doch so ne Timeline als Benutzerseite machen, also Benutzer:Heiliger Klingone/Comic-Timeline dann müsstest du nicht immer nachschlagen. Wenn du das machst, könnte ich dir helfen, da in meinem Comic ne Timeline drin ist, die geht von 5000 VSY bis 20 NSY. Wäre meiner Meinung nach eine Überlegung wert. Achja, ich habe inzwischen eine Teilnehmerliste beim Autorentreff eingerichtet. Wenn du mitmachen willst, wäre es von Vorteil, enn du dich da einträgst. Boba 17:41, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das könnte man machen oder? Zumindest wäre es schlau! Ich werde mich da gleich mal eintragen warte! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:46, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ach hier ein link Autorentreff. Gruß Boba 17:51, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Herhe das war doch auch so auf der Letzten Änderungen Liste zu finden!:) Trodzdem Danke! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:54, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia Autorentreffen Wie geil, schön dass so viele von euch kommen. Ich bin dabei!!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:49, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das schockt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 01:51, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) JA ich find auch geil das wir so viele sind wen es alles klappt wirt das bestimmt eine total coole Sachen uns da zu treffen, oder was meinst du Erik? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:11, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hoffe das auch alle mitkommen und nicht nur sagen das sie es machen oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:14, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das würde sonst nerven, weil ist schön das so viele Kommen, hätte auch lust das Premia kommt. Also vieleicht mer Admins,hehe --Der Heilige Klingone 14:19, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das wäre schockig! Doch doof wäre wenn wir ankommen und alle anderen keine Zeit oder Lust hatten!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:21, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Darth Bane Hi Malte, wenns dir nichts ausmacht würde ich gern mit an Darth Bane schreiben, ich bekomm denn Morgen und würde gern mit dir über den schreiben der schockt nämlich und da ich schock und du auch dachte ich das der wenn wir zusammenarbeiten noch mehr schocken wird. Wenn nich is uch ok Jango 17:09, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne ist okay! Können wir machen! Meins ist immer noch nicht da!:( Soll das nicht auch erst nächsten Monat raus kommen?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja kein Plan, Ben und Asajj habens schon, is anscheinend schon am 13 rausgekommen. habs mir heute per Overnightexpress bestellt und sollte morgen gegen 12.00 Uhr dasein Jango 17:19, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm Nice! Dann sollte es wohl Montag bei mir ankommen!:) Hoffe ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:23, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zuerstmal: ich habe es (leider noch) nicht! Das kaufe ich mir erst am freitag - nach meinem geburtstag *g*. Allerdings stand auf Amazon, dass das Buch für Juli angekündig war, was auch für Die Verschollenen galt. Warum die Bücher jetzt früher erscheinen ist mir schleihaft - aber gut für uns^^. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:47, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist total GEIL! Ich hoffe das, dass Buch schockt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:48, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ben gefällt es, Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:50, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann wird es wohl nicht schlecht sein!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallen der Beweise Hallo! Du hast ja gerade ein paar Artikel geschrieben, über Charaktere aus Jedi-Padawan. In Pinani schreibst du von den "Hallen der Beweise". Da gibt es aber ein Problem. Es gibt dafür zwei Bezeichnungen: Hallen der Zeugen und Hallen der Beweise. In meiner Ausgabe von Jedi-Padawan (Sammelband) steht im Buch Hallen der Zeugen und im Glossar Hallen der Beweise. Vielleicht sollten wir auf Jedipedia eine einheitliche Bezeichnung verwenden, oder? Weil ich habe bereits in Meldia/Daan, Die Jungen, Scavenger-Jungen, Weir-See, usw. von Hallen der Zeugen geschrieben. Gruß, --Yoda 19:01, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wir können deine Bezeichnugen nehmen! Es steht bei mir Hallen der Zeugen im Text und hinten im Glossar auch Hallen der Beweise. Fand Hallen der Beweise nur irgendwie schöner!:) Egal werde es in meinen Artikeln mal änderen, dann brauchst du es in deinen nicht machen! Dann schreiben wir in Zukuft Hallen der Zeugen oder? Hatte nur nicht gesehen das du den Ausdruck verwendet hattest, oder wir lassen es so stehen, nennen wenn ein Artikel erscheint den Artikel Hallen der Zeugen und machen eine weiter Leitung aus Hallen der Beweise! Wie du willst! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:07, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich fänds besser, wenn du entscheidest, da es schließlich darum geht, ob du deine Artikel änderst. Die Weiterleitung sollten wir auf alle Fälle machen. Ich glaub ich fang mal mit dem Artikel über Hallen der Zeugen an. In dem Artikel werde ich auch von der anderen Bezeichnung "Hallen der Beweise" schreiben. Gruß, --Yoda 19:49, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay werde sie dann änderen, da ich glaube das Hallen der Zeugen offizeller ist. Es steht ja im Buch selber sollten wir den Artikel auch so nennen und aus Hallen der Zeugen einfach eine Weiterleitung machen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:54, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Artikel und Weiterleitung geschrieben, Gruß --Yoda 20:13, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay! Habe auch die anderen Sachen gemacht, also Beweise in Zeugen geändert. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:16, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Padawan-Reihe Hallo Klingone, ich habe gesehen, dass du in den letzten Tagen viele Artikel über die Jedi-Padawan-Reihe geschrieben hast. Daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob du aus dieser Reihe vielleicht die Bände 14 - 16 (Die Kraft der Verbundenheit, Das Ende der Hoffnung, Der Schrei nach Vergeltung) hast. Sie stehen zwar nicht auf deiner Benutzerseite, ich wollte aber der Sicherheit halber trotzdem Fragen. Ich arbeite momentan an einigen Artikeln über diese Bände, da sie aber eine zusammenhängende Geschichte erzählen und mir Band 16 fehlt, fehlen mir leider auch einige Informationen. Falls du die entsprechenden Bände besitzen solltest, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mir ein wenig helfen könntest. Gruß Altaïr 16:34, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mmh, Leider nicht Altaïr. Ich habe immer nur die Bücher und Comics die ich auf meiner Benutzerseite aufführe! Leider tut mir echt leid! Hätte dir sonst gerne geholfen. Schade! Schreibe selber gerade einige Artikel über die unbedeutenden, da es die meisten nicht bevorzugen über die Leute zu schreiben, sie aber trodzdem ein Platz in der Jedipedia erhalten sollten. Wenn ich Band 14-16 habe bevor du 16 hast dann spreche ich dich nochmal an und werde dir dann nartürlich helfen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:38, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du sonst jemanden hier, den ich eventuell noch fragen könnte? Altaïr 16:58, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich meine Yoda und Kit Fisto92 kennen sich da gut aus, ob sie nun diese Bände haben weiss ich nicht genau aber sie kennen sich mit den Jedi-Padawan Bänden aus und haben auch Artikel aus denen gschrieben. Fisto bearneitet auch gerade Qui-Gon also würde ich sagen das er ziehmlich viel weiss. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:01, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :OK, ich werde sie auf jeden Fall mal fragen. Altaïr 17:03, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Heilige Klingone aus dem Internet Hallo Malte! Du kannst ja jetzt (dank Premia) Videos vom heiligen Klingonen auf deine Benutzerseite tun. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:09, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hehe, lieber nicht ich bleibe bei dem Link! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:04, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) COM-X Hihooo..ma ne simple Frage, da du ja auch ne nette Sammlung an Star Wars Comics hast. Sammelst du auch andere oder nur Star Wars?? Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 01:41, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich habe als ich etwas junger war mal Clever und Smart Comics gesammelt die sind auch genial aber sonst habe ich keine! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:06, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Oki..hätt ja sein können.Darth HYDRAnous 23:01, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Videos Hast du denn schon meine Videos gesehen? E.B 20:33, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja aber nur eins, also das mit den Wrestling! Hast du schon zwei?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:36, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Übrigens: Vergleiche mal die Benutzertabelle auf der Hauptseite von Benutzer:Lon mit meiner Tabelle auf meiner Hauptseite. Was fällt dir auf? E.B 20:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm also ich kam wohl zu spät, er hat die Info Box wohl von dir kopiert und es als du ihm gesagt hast, dass die Daten gleich sind geändert! Wenn du bemerkst das er in der Vierten Klasse ist und noch neun ist es doch nicht schlimm! Kann ja mal passieren!;) Hast du den mein Video schon gesehen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:43, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST)PS:Ist doch nicht so schlimm, ich kopiere mir auch Babel wenn ich welche schön finde! Übrigens ich habe auch als ich das erste mal eine Info Box auf meine Seite gepackt habe deine kopiert!;) Aber die Daten auf meine abgestimmt! --Heiliger Klingone 20:52, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aufteilung Moin Malte, war so frei schon mal die Gliederung zu machen, heut mittag wenn ich von der Artbeit heim komme, können wir mal drüber streiten wer was macht Gruß Jango 07:53, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST)Nachtrag: Bei Darth Bane natürlich Jango 07:54, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo kein Problem gucke es mir gleich mal an! Hast du das Buch schon durch? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:23, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo seit gestern Jango 17:03, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay ich habe erst die hälfte durch hehe!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:04, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST)